The present invention concerns reducing skin friction drag at a wetted area of a hull of a marine vessel.
The improvement provided by the present invention provides, for example, a self-powered, bolt-on friction reduction apparatus that may be installed without need to interconnect the device the with vessel's power or control systems. The apparatus may be used as a retrofit for planing or semi-planing hulls of new and in-service marine vessels.